Halloween
Halloween is the night when the world of the dead is closest to the Mortal world. Description Halloween Night is when the borders between the spirit world—the Nevernever—and mortal world are at its weakest.Dead Beat, ch. 2 Halloween is also the night that the Immortals feed refuel, run free. It is when "the locked stasis of immortality becomes malleable"—they can take in energy, add new power to their mantle.Cold Days, ch. 11 Halloween is a conjunction, a place that is in time, rather than space. It ends with the first natural morning birdsong, or rooster. Sundown is when the immortals come out to play.Cold Days, ch. 28 Trick-or-Treating comes from immortals tricking each other out of power each year on Halloween. Everything in this world is mortal on Halloween, the world of the living and the one of the dead are closest. It is the night in which Immortals can be killed or created by the Darkhallow. Bob's knowledge of this makes him a threat to immortals—and Mab knows it, there are very few people knowledgeable about the topic. Halloween is Harry Dresden's birthday.Grave Peril, ch. 39''Cold Days, ch. 11 Necromancy is likely going to be more effective on Halloween than on other days. Cowl was probably the only Heir who knew that the Darkhallow had to happen on Halloween. Backstory of Halloween The second or third Merlin of the White Council started the Halloween costume. The reason that people started wearing masks is that any hungry immortals might think twice. They could never be sure that their prey was not another immortal in disguise. Halloween in the series ''Fool Moon The events of Fool Moon occur around or on Halloween. ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, when Bianca St. Claire and Leonid Kravos—the Nightmare—tortured many ghosts, it was for the purpose of creating turbulence to further breaking down the barrier already weakened by Halloween.Dead Beat, ch. 3 The fact that it was Halloween night is also why the Nightmare was able to steal some of Harry's power, and why Harry was able to steal it back later. ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, because Halloween was so close, Harry could sense the restlessness of the ghosts in Graceland Cemetery where he was meeting Mavra. Harry said that all of his jobs start looking the same around Halloween. Bob and Harry discuss the Word of Kemmler and what would happen if the the Heirs of Kemmler got a hold of the book. Harry realizes that it's no coincidence that it's nearly Halloween. Like when the Nightmare was hunting down Harry's friends—he and Bianca eroded the Halloween-weakened barrier by torturing ghosts. Bob said it's not necessary to torture ghosts to weaken the barrier; rituals and sacrifices will do. The Heirs of Kemmler, specifically Cowl, attempted the Darkhallow to devour ancient spirits in order to gain godlike powers on Halloween night.Dead Beat, ch. 17''Dead Beat, ch. 21Dead Beat, ch. 38Dead Beat, ch. 42 ''Cold Days In Cold Days, Bob told Harry the relevance of Halloween. That it is a conjunction, one that is the only time an immortal can be killed, and the only time the Darkhallow can be performed to make a mortal immortal. Maeve and Lily were able to be killed because it was Halloween.Cold Days, ch. 52 References See also *Kumori *Corpsetaker *Grevane *Heinrich Kemmler *Wild Hunt *Demonreach Category:Events Category:Fool Moon Category:Grave Peril Category:Dead Beat Category:Cold Days